


A Legend of The Wastes

by EntityIdentity



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntityIdentity/pseuds/EntityIdentity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Throughout this story, we follow Allister Petranova, from her fading childhood and teen-hood in Vault 101, to her tough life as a freedom fighter in the Brotherhood of Steel. Searching for her missing father since she was 19, she will open the vault and emerge to a new sight. She will live out her fate through The Capital Wasteland. Over many difficulties and the solitude of The Wastes, Allister will develop and grow through the unforgiving wastes. "The Wasteland can be a dangerous place, if we can't save it, we will relinquish it." - Allister P.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Legend of The Wastes

**Author's Note:**

> Just letting you know, my Lone Wanderer Allister has interaction with many characters, I cannot list them all above. Contains mature content later on, such as violence, possible sexual themes, etc... (Nothing too extreme, don't worry.) It will be updated regularly if all goes well. Thanks for reading! (May edit errors time to time)

My dream slowly slipped out of my grasp. Things started to feel more distant than before .All I could smell was the harsh scent of musky air and the remanence of sulphur. A faint and familiar voice was speaking. Was it calling to me? My eyes fluttered as the sound became more sharp and loud to my sensitive ears. "Allister! You have to get up...please!" I slowly rose from my vivid slumber, my back leaving the silky smooth sheets. 

My steel blue eyes opened to a worried Amata in-front of me. She clutched my baseball bat and threw it to me. It hit me in the chest and I snapped out of my hazy daze. "Wha..what's going on Amata..?" I said as I rubbed my eyes, as the siren became louder to my hazy self; loudly pulsing through the vault. My vision became sharp and clear. Amata looked as if someone had died; Her eyes were full of fear. 

"You've got to get out if here, now!" she said as she looked frantically around. "Why? Why do I have to? What the hell happened?" I said as I got up, grabbing my Vault 101 uniform roughly as I put it on as fast as I could. My head hurt from the damn alarm going off. I could barely focus on Amata's worried words. 

"Your Dads gone! He opened the vault!" she said with a shout, looking slightly angry as I whipped my head around, startled by her words. 

I always wondered what life would be like outside. Down in the vault I I was taught that it was a terrible place, but it couldn't be that bad. My dad talked as if he had hope of saving and restoring it somehow. Sometimes I feel like I've been outside before. I seem to remember the pale green-tinted sky, the snapped branches of the long gone trees, the un-forgiving nature of the outside world; was that only a dream?

I snapped out of my thoughts as Amata's words and expression demanded a reply. I could barley speak; I was so lost in thought that I had to force myself to speak. "He...what? No way...how?" I questioned, barley being able to let the words escape my twitching lips. "He...He couldn't have!" I said slightly worried, but also somewhat exhilarated. She shook her head, and her face slowly turned from a look of anger into a look of sadness and shock. "You mean...he never told you..?" she said as her eyebrows raised. I started to slightly twitch. I tried to stop myself from tensing up. I knew my temper would act up sooner or later."No...he didn't. He never said anything..." I said as I gripped the table with the fingers, as I tried to retain my anger and to stop shaking. It was directed towards my dad and the fact that his actions were affecting me. I didn't deserve this, but, is it meant to be? Am I meant to have my fathers actions be a punishment to me? I don't think so. 

Amata couldn't respond. She knew I was running out of time. She quickly changed the subject. "Well...the overseer, my dad, is freaking out! Radroaches got in the vault!" She said in fear of the irradiated creatures. My face stayed neutral. They weren't hard to kill. I remember shooting them down in the reactor level with the BB gun Jonas and my Dad fixed up. I looked to the gun on my table, and picked it up. I put the gun on my back, fastening it in place, I placed my baseball in my bag, along with the BB rounds. Amata threw 10 mm rounds in my bag and handed me a pistol. 

"This is my dads, I figured you'd need it to escape...just use it for emergency's only, okay?" Amata said with a worried look, she looked as if she was scared of the tiny pistol. I nodded, but I didn't want to leave. I knew no one outside the vault. Im 19 now, I should be able to take care of myself, but I'm not sure what to expect. 

I took one last look around my room, as I ran to my table, gripping my picture of me and my dad. I looked at it, noticing how much I've changed. I put it in my bag, as I grabbed my extra clothes. I shook away my thoughts and focused on the moment.

I looked to Amata, she could read my face. I did not want to leave. She hugged me tight and told be she would meet me later on. I nodded as I zipped up my boots, tapped the back against my bed, as I did everyday. I then opened my door. I inhaled the stale air of the vault, and stepped out of my room. All I knew was that I would never see it again.


End file.
